Trágica História
by Julia P. Cullen
Summary: O amor, uma grande dádiva para muitos, foi a ruína da vida dela. Essa é a trágica história de Irina Denali.


**N/A:** Eu achei que ficaram várias perguntas a serem respondidas sobre Irina e Laurent. Por que Irina deixou Laurent ir embora? Por que Laurent foi embora com Victoria e não ficou com ela? Quem contou a ela sobre a morte dele e por que fez isso? Quando ela soube? Como foi o sofrimento dela ao saber disso? O que ela pensou quando viu Renesmee?

Bem, fiz essa fic com o objetivo de responder a estas perguntas e espero que gostem.

* * *

_**Trágica História**_

Laurent mal podia acreditar no que aquele clã lhe dissera. Era tão estranho pensar que vampiros poderiam viver daquela maneira, "vegetarianos", que isso tudo soava como uma verdadeira piada.

Mas talvez fosse hora de mudar, pensou. Para ele, seria ótimo se livrar das loucuras de James e Victoria, e fugir de problemas por um tempo. Então ele correu para Denali, onde outro clã estranho deveria estar.

Não sabia exatamente porque fazia aquilo. Ele nunca havia se unido a nenhum grande clã, nem permanecido muito tempo no mesmo lugar, e parecia ridículo fazê-lo só para se redimir do que havia ocorrido com os Cullen. Mas Laurent queria paz, e tinha um bom pressentimento sobre o que aconteceria dali para frente.

À medida que se aproximava, seu instinto de auto-preservação começava a protestar. Não seria perigoso invadir o território de um clã? Laurent não sabia o quanto os Denali eram civilizados, e as suas experiência com outros clãs não tinham sido muito boas. Assim era o mundo vampírico: hostil. Era preciso estar sempre alerta e nunca baixar a guarda.

Mas ao chegar, todos os seus temores desapareceram ao avistar uma vampira. Uma exuberante vampira de cabelos louros quase prateados, lisos e curtos na altura do queixo.

Ela o olhou com desconfiança, levemente na defensiva. Incrivelmente, ele não se sentiu intimidado como imaginara que se sentiria; afinal, vampiros eram sempre cuidadosos ao se aproximar um dos outros. Mas mais do que isso: a presença dela era estranhamente reconfortante.

Irina se apresentou, curiosa para saber quem era aquele estranho. Quando ele explicou porque viera, ela o levou alegremente para conhecer os outros Denali.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Laurent começou a se adaptar à nova vida e às novas companhias. Entretanto, o que realmente lhe interessava era Irina. Linda, leve, exuberante e divertida. Magnífica, na sua concepção.

Irina por sua vez, sentia uma curiosa ligação pelo vampiro de pele azeitonada e cabelos pretos. Tudo nele era para ela encantador: seu jeito elegante e sedutor, seu leve sotaque francês, seus olhos hipnóticos.

E foi desta forma que eles foram se aproximando, como se houvesse uma força invisível os atraindo. Começou com transas sem compromisso, passeios pela região, conversas descontraídas, uma relação bem alegre.

Mas nem tudo eram maravilhas. Para Laurent, se alimentar de animais era difícil demais. Ele tentava, mas ainda sentia muita falta de sentir o delicioso sangue humano correr abaixo por sua garganta. Trapacear era uma grande tentação, que às vezes ele cedia.

Certo dia, Victoria, de seu antigo clã, o chamou secretamente para ajudá-la a se vingar pela morte de James, seu companheiro. "Ah, que merda!", pensou. Ele não queria ir. Causava uma horrível dor no seu peito pensar em se afastar de Irina. Se fosse só por isso, ele não teria ido, mas ele tinha medo de que Victoria viesse a machucá-la. Assim, as sutis ameaças de Victoria, e a sede por sangue humano decidiram por ele.

Ficaria fora por pouco tempo, decidiu. Quando isso acabasse − e ele tinha esperanças de acabar o mais rápido possível − ele voltaria.

Logicamente, ele não contou a Irina sobre Victoria, nem sobre o que iria fazer, dizendo apenas que estava difícil controlar sua sede.

− Eu volto, Irina − prometeu, com um sorriso triste, no dia em que se despediram. − Só preciso de um tempo. Você sabe como tudo isso é difícil para mim.

− É bom voltar mesmo − ela falou ameaçadoramente, depois riu. − Se não voltar eu te acho e te arrasto para cá, hein? − brincou, e eles se abraçaram pela última vez.

Irina não teve notícias de Laurent desde então. Seguiu sua rotina normal, saindo às noites, seduzindo meros mortais. Mas ela percebeu que isso não lhe proporcionava mais o mesmo prazer, como se agora faltasse algo que antes não faltava.

Costumava pensar muito em Laurent. O que ele estaria fazendo? Como ele estava? Será que ele se lembrava dela? Ele realmente voltaria? Não tinha percebido antes quanta falta ele lhe faria.

Poucas semanas depois, os Cullen apareceram e contaram o que havia ocorrido. Edward estava apaixonado por uma humana, mas eles não podiam ficar juntos. Tanya havia ficado bastante perturbada com aquilo. Irina teria caçoado dela, mas naqueles últimos tempos ela andava sem animação até para isso.

É claro que toda aquela história de Edward só podia dar errado, ela pensou quando ocorreu toda aquela confusão com os Volturi. Foi um alívio para todos quando Alice ligou dizendo que tudo correra bem. Os Cullen voltaram para Forks, e a tranqüilidade voltou tanto para eles quanto para os Denali.

Mas a tranqüilidade e a felicidade não duraram. Elas acabaram para Irina com um telefonema.

Victoria ligou para Irina e falou da morte de Laurent. Havia pensado em falar pessoalmente, mas não podia arriscar ser descoberta. Ela esperava que Irina fosse querer se vingar dos lobos, assim ela teria o caminho livre para matar Isabella Swan.

As palavras ecoavam na mente de Irina. _Laurent foi assassinado._

− NÃO! − gritava agoniada.

Ela não soube dizer quando tempo ficara chorando e soluçando, desesperada. Seu coração parado doeu de uma forma que ela jamais imaginara ser possível, como se ela mesma tivesse morrido. Mas foi percebendo que os soluços sem lágrimas e as lamentações não o trariam de volta, e gradativamente foi parando.

Mas ela não melhorou. Se antes estava histérica, agora simplesmente não tinha vida. Não fazia nada e não falava nada, tal como se ela fosse mesmo apenas uma pedra.

Sua família ficou verdadeiramente preocupada com aquilo. Tanya e Kate tentavam consolar a irmã de todas as maneiras − Tanya conversando, Kate tentando animá-la − mas era completamente em vão. Carmen e Eleazar se compadeciam dela, mas sempre que alguém chegava perto de Irina, ela suplicava fraca e roucamente que a deixassem só.

Irina sofria sozinha, se amaldiçoando internamente por não ter percebido antes o quão apaixonada estava. Se tivesse percebido antes, visto o quanto ele a havia mudado como nenhum outro homem fizera, ela nunca, em hipótese alguma, o teria deixado partir. Teria feito com que ele ficasse com ela, com que ele fosse dela, e nada disso teria acontecido.

_Como era possível sofrer tanto?_ Laurent tinha se tornado o centro de seu mundo desde o primeiro dia em que aparecera lá. _Como alguém tão maravilhoso pode simplesmente deixar de existir?_ Irina pensava que não havia justiça no mundo. _Que direito aqueles lobos tinham de matá-lo? Ele tinha o direito de viver como qualquer outra pessoa!_

"Ah, Laurent, por quê? Por que me deixou?", pensava, desesperada por dentro, e estática por fora. Que sentido tinha o mundo agora?

Não foram os consolos de ninguém que a tiraram de seu estado de letargia. Ela poderia ter ficado parada por anos ou séculos, de tão desnorteada. Mas quando os Cullen ligaram pedindo ajuda, despertou, fora de si, ao ouvir o que Carlisle falava com Tanya. _Como eles ousavam pedir a sua ajuda? Se não fosse para proteger Isabella Swan, seu Laurent não estaria morto!_

De modo que se levantou do sofá em que estivera sentada e sem se mexer por meses, e sussurrou furiosamente para Tanya:

− Não!

Tanya se sobressaltou. Há muito tempo ela não ouvia direito a voz da irmã, exceto pelos ocasionais choros, suspiros ou gemidos.

− O que você disse, Irina?

O que Tanya disse parecia inofensivo, mas Irina explodiu, gritando tão alto que até Carlisle, do outro lado da linha, poderia ouvir:

− Nós só vamos ajudá-los se me deixarem vingar Laurent, Tanya! Se me deixarem quebrar aquele _maldito_ tratado e matar aqueles lobos!

Todos ficaram chocados com aquela cena. Irina sempre fora tão calma, serena e despreocupada. Carmen e Eleazar não conseguiam articular palavras. Tanya tentava pensar em algo para dizer a Carlisle, que deveria ter ouvido, mas nada vinha em sua mente.

Quem finalmente falou foi Kate, indignada, com a voz quase inaudível até mesmo para vampiros:

− Você quer que nós abandonemos nossa própria família, irmã?

Irina teve raiva da indignação de Kate. "O que Kate achou? Que eu iria deixar que aqueles monstros que mataram Laurent ficassem vivos? Eles não tiraram só a vida dele, tiraram a minha também!", pensou. Mas quando respondeu, já estava mais controlada, ainda que sua voz fosse alta e autoritária:

− Vocês sabem o que eu quero − de fato, todos sabiam. Mas nenhum deles queria aquilo que Irina pedia. − Se os Cullen não consentirem vocês terão que escolher entre eles e eu!

Tanya olhou para Kate: elas não podiam ficar contra Irina. Elas nunca, jamais se separaram, sempre ajudaram umas às outras. Era uma ligação tão forte, que elas simplesmente não podiam ignorar Irina, por mais que fosse ruim abandonar os Cullen. Então Tanya falou para Carlisle, com peso no coração:

− Você ouviu o que Irina disse Carlisle. O que me diz?

Carlisle insistiu, e Tanya pode perceber sua tensão. Como poderiam abandonar amigos que corriam tão grave perigo? Olhou novamente para Irina, mas esta, mesmo ouvindo cada palavra de Carlisle, permanecia firme e impassível, determinada com a sua vingança.

Tanya teve que falar novamente, ainda relutante em fazer isto:

− Você ouviu o que Irina disse, Carlisle. Não vou me voltar contra ela. Se vocês preferem aqueles lobos selvagens a nós... Se realmente os acham dignos de confiança...

− Não há duvidas disso − ele disse severo. − Temos uma trégua. Eles não a quebraram, nem nós a quebraremos.

− Então não podemos te ajudar.

− Lamento saber disso...

− Vocês vão ter que se virar sozinhos − Tanya disse, mas desta vez mais para si mesma. A deixava muito preocupada saber que eles teriam que enfrentar o perigo sem ajuda. Alguém poderia se machucar, morrer...

− É claro. Vamos ter de fazer o que pudermos sozinhos − ele disse e desligou na cara dela.

Tanya se arrependeu do que fez no momento em que Carlisle desligou o telefone. Já Irina não se arrependia de nada. Ao ouvir a resposta dele, saiu correndo daquela sala. Parte da sua mente percebeu que era a primeira vez que ela saia dali desde muito tempo, mas estava tão tomada pela fúria que mal ligou para esse fato. _É claro que ele não iria concordar_, pensou, irada.

Nos dias que se passaram, ela assistiu Tanya andar pela casa preocupada, Kate lhe lançar olhares de esguelha e Carmen e Eleazar conversarem pesarosos entre si. Irina não falava com ninguém, e mais ninguém tentava falar com ela. Ficou solitária, andando carrancuda pelos cantos.

Foi um grande alívio para todos quando chegou a notícia de que tudo havia corrido bem com os recém-criados. No fundo, embora ela não admitisse, foi um alívio para Irina também. Ela não queria que sua família morresse. Queria apenas a sua vingança contra os lobos, ainda que não fosse capaz de perdoar os Cullen por um bom tempo.

A essa altura, a casa parecia uma batalha, que ia desde olhares acusatórios de Tanya e principalmente de Kate, até discussões. _Eles poderiam ter morrido, Irina! Eles são nossa família! Admita, Irina, não é contra os Cullen que você está!_

Quando o convite de casamento chegou, Irina decretou explicitamente que não iria, e que não queria que ninguém fosse. Mas Tanya não concordou.

− Não podemos continuar assim, Irina. Eles são nossa família. E não é culpa de Bella também. Laurent sempre soube que ela era da nossa família, e mesmo assim quis matá-la. Foi vergonhoso abandoná-los quando eles precisaram de nós. _Nós não vamos fazer nada disso novamente_ − Tanya disse firmemente, pensando que ao menos daquela vez ela faria o certo.

Irina, chocada, magoada e indignada, respondeu:

− Tudo bem, Tanya − o tom da voz dela era quase um choro. − Se é isso que você quer... adeus!

E saiu correndo dali.

Suas irmãs ficaram desesperadas. Aonde Irina iria? Como ela podia ir embora de repente? Elas voltariam a se ver? Tanya, Kate e Carmen correram e gritaram para que ela voltasse. Mas de nada adiantou.

Os Denali não tiveram notícias de Irina. A separação foi difícil, mas ela não voltou. Se sentia traída. _Como Tanya e Kate podiam fazer aquilo com ela, depois de tudo o que elas já viveram e passaram juntas?_

Vagou por meses como nômade, acompanhada apenas pela dor de ter perdido Laurent. _O que ela fizera de errado para ser tão desgraçada?_ O mundo parecia tão sombrio, como se todas as cores tivessem se perdido. Por que tudo parecia tão desanimado e triste? Era só porque ela se sentia assim ou porque realmente houvera uma enorme mudança na alegria dos seres?

Ela foi percebendo que era tudo por causa dela. Não era o mundo que estava triste ou sombrio, era ela. Só agora via a que ponto tinha chegado. Ela traíra e separara da sua família, acabara sozinha com a própria vida. Tanya tinha razão: os Cullen não tinham culpa do que acontecera com Laurent, e infelizmente os lobos tinham que se defender. Ela odiava admitir isso.

Mas mesmo assim, ela hesitava em voltar, e ficou vagando por Washington, perto de Forks. A sua razão lhe dizia que os Cullen não tiveram culpa, mas o seu coração não reconhecia isso. Quando ela repentinamente decidiu ir a Forks, foi mais motivada pela razão, por saber que deveria fazer as pazes com os Cullen, do que por realmente os ter perdoado.

Foi correndo até a borda de um penhasco, e parou ali observando a floresta. Ainda estava horrivelmente indecisa entre falar com os Cullen ou não.

Neste momento, avistou uma vampira desconhecida. Os olhos dela varriam a floresta e logo ela a fitou. Irina a fitou de volta. A desconhecida tinha os cabelos cor de mogno e os olhos eram de um vermelho vivíssimo. Estava claro que era uma recém-criada. Aquela devia ser Bella, a companheira de Edward.

Irina se perguntou como a deixavam caçar sozinha. Certamente, sendo uma recém-criada, ela devia ser descontrolada. Devia haver alguém por perto, concluiu. Edward, talvez.

No segundo exato em que Irina começava a procurar alguém, na hora em que Bella estava prestes a acenar, um grito ecoou na floresta, fazendo os lábios de Irina se retorcerem numa reação instintiva, e ela se virou por reflexo na direção do som.

Seus olhos se fixaram na pálida e deslumbrante criança. Seu rosto teve um espasmo de dor enquanto uma dolorosa lembrança a invadia. Algo que durante séculos ela evitava pensar e tentava esquecer: a morte da sua mãe.

~#~

Era noite de sábado, cerca de mil e poucos anos depois de Cristo. Irina voltava para casa satisfeita. A caçada tinha sido muito boa − e muito excitante também. O homem daquela vez tinha um sabor ótimo, e ela estava alegre.

A casa onde seu clã estava agora ficava na Rússia, e tinha sido invadida por suas irmãs, que se apossaram dela. Antigamente elas ficavam na Europa, mas com os problemas com as crianças imortais, o continente se tornara um lugar perigoso. Qualquer um poderia se deparar com uma guerra por elas em qualquer lugar, e se alguém fosse visto com uma, mesmo que não a tivesse criado, apenas esbarrado acidentalmente, seria morto.

Irina imaginava que naquele lugar não haveria motivo para preocupações, mas ao chegar, encontrou Tanya e Katrina aflitas. Perguntou o que tinha acontecido, e a resposta fez com que se arrepiasse: Sasha, sua mãe e criadora, tinha desaparecido.

As três mal tiveram tempo de assimilar o ocorrido. Poucos minutos depois a porta foi arrombada, e uma fila de mantos pretos se adiantou. Para a surpresa delas, Sasha estava lá, sendo segurada por dois vampiros, e tendo nos braços uma criança imortal.

Irina não conseguia tirar os olhos do bebezinho. Agora ela entendia o que as pessoas diziam sobre serem tão encantadores. Parecia que ela estava simplesmente fadada a amá-lo e adorá-lo. Era tão bonito que era assustador.

O choque foi enorme. Irina sempre respeitara Sasha tanto. Como ela pode ter feito isso? Ter infringido a lei dos Volturi? Por que ela fizera aquilo, sabendo que seu mundo estava em crise justamente por causa daqueles adoráveis diabinhos?

Os soldados Volturi as imobilizaram em poucos segundos, impossibilitando-as de fugir. Tanya parecia em choque, enquanto Irina tentava se manter calma. Já Kate foi difícil de conter. Quatro fortes homens a seguravam, enquanto ela se debatia e gritava: "Nós não fizemos nada! Somos inocentes! Me soltem!"

Irina supôs que ela estivesse aplicando fortes choques neles, mas ela não foi capaz de se libertar. Aro, o líder, pediu que ela se acalmasse, a tocou, e disse que sabia que ela era inocente. Tocou também Tanya e Irina, assim como sua mãe.

No fim, mesmo que Caius quisesse queimá-las, elas foram inocentadas. Mas a lembrança de Sasha gritando em meio às chamas foi algo que Irina nunca esqueceu. Nunca se esqueceu também, da beleza daquele garotinho...

~#~

Agora ela olhava fixamente para a menina. Devia ter uns dois anos quando foi transformada. Por que ela não tinha dúvidas de que era uma criança imortal. Tinha a pele tão lisa e perfeita quanto a de qualquer vampiro, e se movimentava de uma forma inumanamente rápida. Tinha as bochechas rosadas, mas estava claro que era apenas um truque. Porque a menina era tão incrivelmente bela quanto aquele bebê que vira no colo de sua mãe.

Na sua visão periférica, ela percebeu o gesto de desculpas de Bella. Inconscientemente, Irina mostrou os dentes e grunhiu. _Ela não pode simplesmente pedir desculpas, isso não tem perdão!,_ pensava. Toda a dor e a raiva de Irina agora se voltavam para Bella. Se não fosse por causa daquela garota, os Cullen não teriam se aliado aos lobos e Irina apostava que jamais teriam criado uma criança imortal. Pior: se ela não existisse, Laurent ainda estaria vivo! Tudo parecia ser culpa dela.

Teve uma súbita vontade de sair correndo dali. Não queria ficar encarando Bella, muito menos a criança, que lhe trazia tão terríveis recordações. Virou as costas e foi-se num átimo.

Agora ela corria em direção à Itália, sem ter a mínima idéia de que atitude tomar. Realmente não sabia o que fazer. Isso era tudo que acontecia na sua vida? Desgraças? Tragédias? Primeiro ela perde sua mãe, depois Laurent, perde o apoio de suas irmãs, e agora estava destinada a denunciar e perder a própria família? Por que isso tudo acontecia com ela?

O que ela deveria fazer? O que Tanya e Kate fariam? Elas os denunciariam os acobertariam?

_Ela _tinha_ que fazer o que era certo! Nem ela, nem Tanya, nem Kate haviam perdoado Sasha, mesmo que elas quisessem. Ela _não podia_ perdoar os Cullen!_

Então ela decidiu, quando já estava quase em Volterra, e o resto da viagem passou indistintamente, pois Irina se sentia entorpecida. Não queria fazer aquilo, e foi com resignação que apertou a mão de Aro.

Durante um mês, os Volturi se prepararam. Os guardas que estavam em outras missões foram convocados quase imediatamente. Saíram em busca de testemunhas, caçaram e se fortaleceram.

Irina assistia a tudo isso, ora impassível, ora soluçando. Havia sido o certo? Não seria uma traição? Ela não sabia dizer. Quando os Volturi finalmente partiram, ela olhava para toda a guarda e pensava tristemente que os Cullen não tinham chances.

Ao chegar a Forks, eles entraram em uma clareira coberta de neve. E Irina viu uma imagem que parecia ter saído de um pesadelo: Tanya e Kate estavam lá! Ela olhou para Tanya, na linha de frente. "NÃO!", pensou, apavorada "Tanya, por que está aqui? Não vê que vocês vão morrer?"

Os Volturi pararam e Carlisle os cumprimentou. Tentava de toda forma dizer que a lei não tinha sido violada. Irina não conseguia distinguir exatamente o que estava acontecendo, pois estava atordoada e louca de pavor por Kate e Tanya. Ouviu Caius gritar para que ela avançasse, mas isso soava como uma voz vinda de muito longe. Despertou quando um dos seguranças a cutucou, mas ainda estava desnorteada e receosa demais para conseguir andar rapidamente até ele.

Ele ficou impaciente. Andou até ela e lhe deu uma bofetada.

Os vampiros se manifestaram indignados. As irmãs de Irina sibilaram de raiva, e ela própria enrijeceu, se sentindo furiosa e humilhada, pois jamais esperou receber tal tratamento dos Volturi. Não eram eles que deveriam ser imparciais, que deveriam estar ali para fazer o que é bom e correto? _Eles não tinham o direito de tratá-la assim._

− É esta a criança que você viu? − Caius perguntou, indiferente às manifestações que surgiram na força adversária com seu ato. − Aquela que era evidentemente mais do que humana?

Embora não quisesse, Irina não poderia fazer outra coisa a não ser responder à pergunta dele. Encarou a criança, nas costas de Bella, sem a menor vontade, pensando que aquele gesto novamente a traria horríveis lembranças.

Mas nada ocorreu como Irina esperava. Foi com choque e confusão que reconheceu a menina. _Aquilo não era possível! Não era possível que ela estivesse maior!_

− E então? − Caius perguntou.

− Eu... não tenho certeza − respondeu perplexa.

− O que quer dizer? − Caius perguntou, e seu tom demonstrava claramente o quanto estava furioso. Para ele, era um absurdo ela fazer com que a guarda inteira se preparasse, para depois dizer que não tinha certeza de sua própria denúncia.

Irina tentou, então, explicar das formas que podia. Mas o que ela deveria dizer? Que a criança imortal crescera? Sua confusão era tanta que palavras que deveriam ser simples saíram atrapalhadas.

Aro então tomou parte, libertando-a da obrigação de se explicar, e estendeu a mão, que Irina pegou, insegura.

Ele explicou para todos o mistério do crescimento da criança. _Como isso era possível?_, Irina se perguntava. Ela assistiu enquanto Aro pedia a Edward que lhe mostrasse seus pensamentos, e ele assim o fez.

Irina ficou mais perplexa ainda ao saber da verdade. A criança não era imortal, era híbrida, filha de Edward e Bella. E ainda que ela acreditasse que era algo impossível, pensou que deveria ter percebido, pois Renesmee era praticamente idêntica a Edward.

Não conseguia parar de olhar para Tanya e Kate. Seus olhos ardiam. Se ela pudesse chorar, certamente seu rosto estaria banhado em lágrimas. Seria impossível descrever a aflição em que Irina se encontrava, e a auto-repugnância que sentia, ao ver suas irmãs marcadas para morrer, e saber que era tudo culpa dela. Tinha traído a todos: Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar e os Cullen. Ela se sentia um lixo.

Pensou: "Como seria tudo tão diferente se Laurent estivesse comigo! Eu jamais os teria abandonado. Eu teria sido a mesma Irina de sempre, a calma, aquela que sempre pensava antes de agir. Eu não teria sido tão precipitada, tão irrefletida, teria esclarecido tudo. Meu Deus!".

Mas ela não se eximia da culpa. Ainda assim, ela agira errado. Para começar, jamais deveria ter negado ajuda quando os Cullen precisaram, nem se separado da sua família. Deveria ter esclarecido tudo, e estar lá, protegendo-os. Ela se sentia horrível quando pensava que todas aquelas pessoas, e até mesmo os lobisomens, seus inimigos naturais, estavam ajudando; enquanto ela, que deveria ser a primeira a fazer qualquer coisa por eles, não estava.

− Irina − ouviu Caius chamar, novamente nervoso. Ele estalou os dedos, e ela se postou na frente dele, amedrontada.

− Parece que você cometeu um erro em suas alegações − ele disse.

− Desculpe-me − ela sussurrou, incapaz de falar em um tom mais alto. − Eu deveria ter me certificado o que eu estava vendo. Mas eu não fazia idéia... − gesticulou para os Cullen.

− Meu Caro Caius, você esperaria que ela adivinhasse em um instante algo tão estranho e impossível? −interveio Aro, e ela teve uma mínima esperança de que viesse a sobreviver. − Qualquer um de nós teria feito a mesma suposição.

Caius silenciou Aro.

− Todos sabemos que você cometeu um erro − continuou bruscamente. − Eu me referia a suas motivações.

"Motivações?", Irina pensou, confusa. "Ele acha que eu tinha alguma motivação de ver minha família morta?"

− Minhas motivações? − repetiu.

− Sim, para vir espioná-los, antes de tudo.

Ela se encolheu. Não viera _espioná-los._ Ela queria, antes de tudo, fazer as pazes. Antes tivesse dado certo, assim nada disso estaria acontecendo.

− Estava insatisfeita com os Cullen, não é verdade?

Irina olhou para Carlisle, lembrando-se do infeliz telefonema quando ela recusara ajudá-lo. Como queria ter feito diferente!

− Estava − admitiu.

− Porque... ?

− Porque os lobisomens mataram meu amigo − sussurrou. A lembrança de Laurent a açoitava por dentro. − E os Cullen não me permitiram vingá-lo.

Era incrível como as coisas mudavam. Agora, Irina não sentia nenhum desejo de vingança, não mais. Só se arrependia de tudo que fizera, e desejava mudar o passado.

− Os transfiguradores − corrigiu Aro em voz baixa.

− Então os Cullen tomaram partido dos _transfiguradores_ e contra a nossa própria espécie... contra o amigo de uma amiga, até − terminou Caius.

Irina enrijeceu. Ela podia estar abalada com tudo isso, mas mesmo assim, percebeu que havia algo por trás daquela frase. Preocupada com sua família, ela falou, cautelosa:

− Era assim que eu via.

Caius esperou, e sugeriu:

− Se quiser fazer uma queixa formal contra os _transfiguradores_... e os Cullen, por apoiarem seus atos... esta é a hora.

Aquilo a deixou indignada e furiosa. Ela _jamais_ daria a desculpa que ele queria para destruir sua família. Todos os desentendimentos de antes já eram passado para ela. Empinou o queixo e endireitou os ombros, olhando-o desafiadoramente.

− Não, não tenho nenhuma queixa contra os lobisomens, nem contra os Cullen. Vocês vieram aqui para destruir uma criança imortal. Não existe nenhuma criança imortal. Esse foi meu erro, e assumo total responsabilidade por ele. Mas os Cullen são inocentes e vocês não tem motivos para permanecer aqui − ela falou com firmeza, sentindo uma profunda ira por dentro. Depois, se virou para os Cullen e disse mais brandamente: − Sinto muito − e ela sentia mesmo. Sentia por tudo o que havia feito a eles, por todos os seus atos impensados e atitudes precipitadas. Agora ela via o quanto a dor e a sede de vingança a tinham cegado.

Virou-se para as testemunhas dos Volturi, e declarou:

− Não houve nenhum crime. Não há motivo válido para ficarem.

Irina não podia imaginar as conseqüências de suas palavras. Caius jamais deixaria que continuasse falando, que difamasse os Volturi diante de tantas testemunhas. Ela mal terminara de falar, e três soldados Volturi avançaram. Irina mal teve tempo de perceber o que estava acontecendo, mas tentou se defender, tentando morder o mais forte, que estava à sua frente. Antes que ela o tocasse, um deles a segurou por trás, fazendo seus joelhos cederem, enquanto o terceiro mordeu seu pescoço e arrancou sua cabeça. O corpo de Irina foi desmembrado em menos de um segundo, e Caius ateou o fogo, que explodiu numa assustadora chuva de centelhas e labaredas.

E assim acabou a trágica história de Irina Denali. A história de uma mulher que amou, e perdeu tudo o que tinha − família, amigos e a própria vida − por causa disso.

* * *

**N/A:** É sério, gente, eu nunca gostei muito da Irina, mas eu fiquei com tanta pena dela depois de escrever essa fic...

Enfim, espero que gostem e COMENTEM! Se cada pessoa que gostasse de uma fanfic deixasse um comentário, o mundo estaria cheio de autores saltitantes.


End file.
